


A New Camelot

by Onasariel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Merlin, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: After years of fighting against Uther Pendragon and his purge against magic, Morgana has defeated the King and won Camelot as her own.





	A New Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Phew! This is finally done! I really loved one of the prompts I was given. The downside is that this story changed itself three times as I played around with it. This is not what I had originally written out and planned, but I do like it so I went with it. I tried to tailor this fic to my giftee's likes and dislikes. I sincerely hope they enjoy it, and that I didn't go overboard with the dark elements!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to my beta, who shall be unnamed for now. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.
> 
> EDIT: I went back to change the publication date, and realized I had tagged this with major character death! My mistake, the character deaths are minor characters!

Morgana smirked as she listened to the screams echoing through the halls of the castle -- her castle. After four years of fighting, she was now Queen of Camelot. Her smirk turned to a smile as she entered the throne room and looked upon the scene. 

The fallen King Uther was shackled and kneeling in front of a man with glowing eyes; her lover, Merlin. His father stood nearby, arms crossed and expression unreadable. Uther had been the cause of all of their suffering, and now they would have their revenge.

\---

Morgana had met Merlin through her sister, Morgause. Morgause had introduced the two young sorcerers, hoping that Morgana would feel more welcome in the resistance if she had a friend who was around her age.

Merlin was absolutely wonderful. He was so kind and gentle, eager to help the young witch with her magic. Supposedly, he had been born with it like her, though his magic showed up far earlier than hers had. He had been able to move things before he could even speak. Balinor had so many stories about the trouble Merlin had gotten into when he was young and couldn’t control his magic. 

Another thing the two bonded over was the fact they hadn’t known their mothers. Morgana’s mother had died in childbirth, while Merlin’s had been killed when she and Balinor had been fleeing Uther’s knights.

Balinor had been living in a village called Ealdor, in Essetir. He had fled there during the purge. A woman named Hunith had taken him in and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love and started a family. However, Uther found them and sent his knights into Essetir. Balinor and Hunith had fled with their infant son, but Hunith had been shot and killed. 

Balinor managed to escape with the boy and raised him in hiding. He taught Merlin magic and to hate Uther as much as he did. One day they would get revenge for Hunith’s death.

Morgause had found them living in a cave. She invited them to join her resistance. The father and son gladly accepted the invitation. They packed up their few belongings and joined her and the other sorcerers in hiding. 

Morgause invited Morgana to join them a year and a half later, when Morgana was seventeen. The young witch had recently discovered her powers and was terrified for her life. Morgause had all the answers and friends to help. Morgana gladly fled Camelot and joined her.

\---

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Uther,” Morgana said, moving to Merlin’s side. She put a hand on the warlock’s shoulder. Uther was panting but managed to look up at the couple through narrowed eyes.

“What happened to you, Morgana? Was I not good to you? Have they enchanted you? Why have you turned against me?” Uther asked.

“Good to me? You would have seen me burned if you knew what I was! You killed my kind! You had your knights kill Balinor’s wife, Merlin’s mother! You are a vile tyrant -- one whose reign has come to an end,” Morgana hissed. Her eyes flashed gold and Uther began to scream again. When the spell ended and his screams died down, he spoke once more.

“Arthur will not stand for this. He will free you of this enchantment. Who was it? It was the Dragonlord, wasn’t it? Or was it his son? Both are vile and will only use you for their own means, then dispose of you when they are finished.”

“I remember a day when you did the same to me, Uther,” Balinor said. “You killed my kin, then called me to Camelot and begged me to summon the last dragon so you could make peace with him. You used me to capture him as one of your trophies. You then planned to kill me. You would have succeeded if Gaius hadn’t saved my life. We have not enchanted Morgana. She has only seen the truth of your treachery. I pray the rest of Camelot will as well, once you are executed.”

“Arthur will learn too. No doubt he will come to hate you as I have. We will tell him about what you did: how you sacrificed his mother to gain an heir,” Morgana spat.

Merlin’s cold expression softened. While he did hate Arthur because he had carried out his father’s orders, he could sympathize with the fact he had grown up without a mother. It was something the Prince shared with Merlin and Morgana. Morgana spoke fondly of the Prince. Merlin hadn’t gotten a chance to meet him yet. He was currently locked up in his room as their prisoner. 

“Why would he believe you?” Uther said, though the King had clearly paled.

“Arthur trusts and cares for me. He has already questioned your laws before. He was born of magic, so I will allow him to live. He just needs someone to guide him,” Morgana said. She turned to the guards, the ones who were now loyal to her. “Take him away and lock him up in the most secluded cell. Don't bother feeding him tonight. He burns in the morning.”

Merlin put an arm around her waist as Uther was led away. Morgana leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a beautiful sight, watching Uther be led away kicking and screaming. He deserved no mercy. Neither she nor Merlin would give it to him, either.

“Bring the knights in. I want to watch them swear their loyalty to their new Queen,” Morgana said, kissing Merlin on the cheek before going to sit on the throne. Merlin and Balinor moved to stand on either side of her.

The knights were brought in, all shackled and chained together. Morgana sat tall and proud, her head held high and crown upon her brow. Sir Leon led the group as Arthur’s first knight. There had been a time when Morgana had feelings for the man, but those were long gone. She had her soulmate now. Still...she hoped he would pledge his loyalty to her, even if she had to push him to his limits to do it. At least he would provide entertainment in the meantime if he chose not to support her.

The knights were forced to bow in front of their new Queen. Some of them appeared to be quite submissive, while others looked as if they were ready to fight back. Morgana was sad to see Leon was one of those men. He would be spared. The rest would eventually meet their end.

“Sir Knights, Camelot has fallen and Uther will be burned by morning, just as so many of my people have been. If you do not wish to join him, then pledge your loyalty to me. You will be spared and will be able to witness the birth of a new Camelot,” Morgana said. It was a partial lie. Those who went against her wouldn’t be joining Uther on the pyre, though they would not be living in peace either. There were murmurs among the knights before Sir Ector spoke up.

“We will not bow to you. The Pendragons are the rightful rulers of Camelot!” he shouted. Morgana began to laugh. Balinor smirked.

“Then there is no problem. Morgana is a Pendragon by blood. Uther is not only a hypocrite, he is a liar. She is his daughter. As his first born, she has a stronger claim to the throne than Arthur,” he said. 

The knights began to talk amongst themselves once more. There were a few who shouted ‘you lie!’ to the Dragonlord, but Morgana merely smiled.

“He speaks the truth. Uther is my father, and I am a Pendragon...though that will change soon,” she added, smiling at Merlin. Once everything settled down they would marry, and she would take the Ambrosius family name. Merlin gave her a grin in return.

“I will say it again, pledge your loyalty to me if you don’t wish to join Uther on the pyre by morning,” Morgana said as she turned back to the knights. 

There was silence before some knights bowed their heads, muttering ‘long live the Queen’. Others held their own heads high in defiance.

“Free those who have pledged their loyalty to me. Throw the others back in the dungeon. They will die in the morning. The rest of you are dismissed so you can rest,” Morgana said, satisfied. She wished to celebrate with her fiance.

Once the knights were gone, she stood up and held out her hand for Merlin. He gave her a knowing smile as he took it, bowing to her. 

“It’s been a busy day for you as well, my Queen. Perhaps you should get some rest too,” he said. Oh, they wouldn’t be resting at all, of course.

“Yes, I think I will retire to my chambers for awhile. Will you escort me, Merlin? I don’t want anyone to attack me on my way back. I don’t want to be alone,” she said.

“Of course,” he replied.

Balinor rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. He was no fool. There had been a time when the Dragonlord was a young man in love. He understood. They deserved to be happy.

“Please, wait for me to leave the room next time before you start talking like that,” he chuckled, starting to leave. 

Merlin and Morgana turned bright red, falling silent until Balinor was long gone. Merlin eventually cleared his throat.

“Shall we?” he asked, his voice cracking. Morgana nodded, letting him lead.

\---

All embarrassment had been forgotten by the time they reached Morgana’s chambers. Merlin kicked the doors closed, pushged his lover against them and attacked her neck with kisses. Morgana grasped Merlin’s hair, groaning as he kissed her neck.

“I love you,” Morgana said as she pulled Merlin’s head away from her neck. She stared into his piercing blue eyes before kissing him on his soft pink lips.

“I need you,” Merlin replied when he pulled away.

He guided Morgana to her bed, pushing her down on the sheets. Trailing kisses down her long neck once again, he reached behind her and started to undo the laces of her corset, pulling her dress down to reveal her naked torso. Morgana smirked, starting to pull at Merlin’s jacket and tunic. 

“Oh, that’s no fair. I should be allowed to see you too,” she said. Merlin chuckled as he allowed her to pull them off. 

Morgana hummed as she ran a finger down Merlin’s chest and stomach, stopping at the top of his trousers.

“These need to come off too. Your Queen demands it,” she smirked.

Merlin bowed as he moved back, pulling off his trousers and small clothes, leaving himself bare.

“Does this please you, Your Highness?” he asked.

Morgana’s eyes trailed down Merlin’s body. She bit her lip. The young man was thin, but he was slowly developing some muscles. She didn’t care whether he had them or not. His body was perfect as it was.

She sat up and reached for his semi-hard cock. The warlock was well endowed. She took it in her hand, enjoying the sigh of pleasure that it summoned as Merlin began to fully harden in her hand. She continued to stroke him, humming to herself.

It wasn’t long before Merlin couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled away and pushed Morgana down, once again going for her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck before stopping at the nape, gently sucking and biting down. 

Morgana moaned, taking Merlin’s hand in hers and bringing it to her breast. He took the hint and began to play with it, his finger teasing her nipple.

Merlin continued his pattern of kissing, sucking, and biting, moaning into Morgana’s neck. He knew his marks would be visible later, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to know the Queen was his, and his alone.

She was so captivating. It had been love at first sight. To their enemies the couple was cold and ruthless. Together, they were warm and loving. This was something they only shared with each other. They were soulmates. They had to be.

He moved away, pulling off the rest of her dress. He trailed kisses down her thigh, stopping when he reached her groin. Morgana cried out in ecstasy as Merlin began to use his tongue to prepare her. She grabbed the sheets, arching her back as pleasure shot through her body.

Precum was starting to drip from Merlin’s cock. He needed to take her now. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Moving away from her crotch, he looked into her eyes. Morgana smiled knowingly, spreading her legs more for her lover. Merlin kissed her deeply before he moved to position himself.

He thrust into her. Morgana’s eyes widened and she gasped, grabbing Merlin’s hips as he began to move at a slow pace. There was a part of her that yearned for him to speed up, but she also loved this and wanted it to last as long as it could. 

That didn’t mean Merlin was going to stop with just making love to her. He leaned down and took Morgana’s breasts in his hands once more. One finger teased her left nipple while he used his mouth and tongue to tease the other.

“Oh gods, Merlin,” Morgana cried. 

Merlin only responded by closing his lips over her nipple and starting to suck. Morgana cried out, letting go of his hips and placing a hand on the back of his head. 

As Merlin continued his agonizingly slow pace, both found they couldn’t take it any longer. They desperately needed each other. He began to speed up as he let go of her breasts. The warlock closed his eyes, moaning as he reached down and gripped her hips instead. He wanted her. He needed her. She was his everything. 

“Faster,” Morgana demanded, grabbing his hips once more as if to guide them.

Merlin happily complied. He sped his pace. Morgana began to cry out once more as she arched her back. Merlin’s cries of pleasure soon joined hers.

They continued this pattern for a few more moments. They both cried out one last time as they came together. Merlin gently rode out their orgasms before he pulled out, collapsing onto the bed beside his beloved Queen. 

They lay there together, their deep breaths the only sound in the room. Morgana turned to Merlin, snuggling up to him. He put an arm around her, holding her close. She felt safe in his arms.

“When this is all over, I will make you King,” Morgana mumbled against his chest. “I will be rid of the Pendragon name and Camelot will start over, this time with it’s true rulers in place.”

“You will always be my Queen,” Merlin agreed.

They had discussed this before. When Morgana was Queen, they would marry and he would become King, though it would only be in name. She was the one who should be the true ruler of Camelot. He would only be there to support her. It was an arrangement they were  
both very happy with.

\---

They lay on the bed for awhile, their bodies entwined as they enjoyed each other’s company. At one point, they hid under the covers to escape the chilly air. As time passed and the light from the window started to fade, Morgana sighed and sat up.

“We should get ready for supper. Perhaps we can have dinner and a show.”

“That would be enjoyable. Do they even know how to fight against magic?”

“Of course not. Uther may have persecuted our kind, but no one has a clue about fighting against it.”

Merlin grinned as he sat up himself. If what Morgana was saying was true, this was going to be a very entertaining evening.

\---

Supper had been lovely. Morgana and Merlin had been joined by Balinor and Morgause. They had discussed the events of the day and their plans for the evening and the next day. Morgause and Balinor liked the idea of watching one of the knights try to fight, so Morgana ordered a servant to bring some extra chairs to the throne room so they could all watch together.

The new royal family of Camelot eventually made their way to the throne room, sitting in the chairs prepared for them. A man named Alvarr was already waiting for them, clearly ready to fight whomever they threw at him. Morgana smiled.

“You can kill him, but give him a chance to at least make an attempt at defending himself. We want him to put on a show,” she said. 

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Alvarr said with a smirk and a bow. 

Morgana watched as Sir Geraint was brought into the throne room. Other sorcerers followed behind him, wanting to watch the show themselves. Geraint’s hands were shackled together and he was struggling against the guards. Morgana chuckled as she stood up. She approached him, holding out a wooden sword.

“Sir Geraint. You have the honour of entertaining us tonight. You will be fighting Alvarr. If you win, you will receive extra rations and you will not burn tomorrow. If you lose...well, I’m sure Alvarr will grant you a quicker death than the pyre,” she said, knowing nearly every word of her speech was a lie. 

Geraint sneered but took the sword. 

“You will pay for this, Morgana. Those still loyal to the true Camelot will make sure of that,” he said, spitting in her face.

Morgana sneered. She wiped the spit off her cheek before raising her hand and bringing it across the knight’s face. 

“I hope you die a slow and painful death,” she said, promptly turning and storming back to her throne. Merlin gave her a sympathetic look, going to hold her hand. Geraint would pay. He would make sure of that.

The other sorcerers made a circle around the battling duo, making sure Geraint had nowhere to run. The knight looked around the group before running for Alvarr, his sword raised as high as possible. Alvarr smiled, simply moving out of the way and letting Geraint crash into the wall of sorcerers surrounding them. The people watching began to laugh, pushing the knight back into the circle. 

Geraint turned, though this time he made much more of an effort to stay calm and collected. Alvarr watched him closely, waiting for his next move. 

The moment Geraint stepped forward, Alvarr attacked. He sent Geraint flying back. The crowd watching moved aside, so the knight collided with the wall. His eyes widened and he gasped, falling to the ground. 

The man quickly recovered. He got up and dove for Alvarr, hoping to strike before the sorcerer had a chance to attack again. Merlin smirked as his eyes flashed gold and Geraint stumbled, falling to the ground. Once again, everyone laughed and clapped at the knight’s failure. 

“Is this truly what the knights of Camelot have to offer? Pathetic,” Alvarr said with a roll of his eyes. He flashed a quick grin at Merlin and Morgana, suspecting that they had something to do with Geraint’s bad luck. 

“It’s sorcery!” Geraint cried.

“At least we can say he’s brighter than he looks,” Balinor whispered. Merlin laughed.

“Your old King fought against sorcery for years. Did he not teach his knights how to do the same? It’s a shock that Camelot lasted as long as it did!” Alvarr said, continuing to taunt the knight. 

Geraint stood up once more, wiping away the blood that was dripping from his nose. He wasn’t going to let these sorcerers get the best of him. He was going to show them what a knight of Camelot was capable of. He would start by defeating this one.

The battle continued with Geraint attempting to attack while Alvarr effortlessly deflected any attacks. Sometimes Merlin would interfere, causing Geraint to trip or stumble. 

As time wore on, Morgana began to get bored. As amusing as watching Alvarr play with his victim was, it was also getting repetitive. She got the sorcerer’s attention, and with a wave of her hand Alvarr nodded and sent Geraint flying back once more. This time, the man didn’t get up.

“You lose, knight of Camelot,” he said. 

Morgana began to clap, Merlin, Balinor, and Morgause joining her shortly after. Alvarr grinned, bowing to them. 

“I’m glad I could entertain you, My Queen,” he said.

“It was a very good show, Alvarr. I hope to see it again,” Morgana said. 

“I think we should all retire for the night, don’t you? Tomorrow will be a big day, after all. Uther burns at dawn,” Merlin said, holding out an arm for Morgana to take. Morgana took it.

“Merlin is right. It’s getting late. I hope to see you all at the execution tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone,” Morgana said, though she didn’t plan to retire just yet. She wanted Uther to suffer more. 

“Balinor, will you stay for a moment? I wish to speak with you,” she added. The Dragonlord absolutely deserved to watch the fallen King suffer. He would be more than welcome to witness the event.

As soon as everyone else left, Morgana spoke.

“I have no plans to retire just yet. I wish to pay Uther a visit. Would you like to accompany us? Perhaps you will get a chance at some revenge.”

Balinor’s previous confused expression morphed into a smirk. Uther’s suffering is all he wanted. The man had nearly taken everything from him. It was either pure luck or destiny itself that he had been the one carrying Merlin when Hunith was shot. If she had been carrying him...he probably would have lost his whole family that day.

“I will. Thank you, Morgana,” he said with a nod. Morgana smiled, turning to a few servants. She gestured to Geraint’s body.

“Get rid of this.”

She began to walk before they had a chance to comply. They would follow her orders. They feared her. She smiled as their group moved through the halls. 

Thankfully everything she planned to use was now sitting in the dungeon. They only needed to fetch it from the cell she had been storing it all in. Balinor and Merlin carried the large chest, both men curious as to what was in it. Morgana held a medium-sized box.

They entered Uther’s cell. The fallen King was chained to the wall, only able to move a short distance, an attempt to make his last night as uncomfortable as possible.

Balinor and Merlin set the chest down on the side of the room that Uther couldn’t get to, waiting for Morgana’s instructions as they glared at the mad King. 

“Morgana...have you come to your senses?” Uther said.

“I have,” she replied, smiling at the small shred of of hope left in Uther’s eyes. She would crush it. “I came to my senses years ago, when I left you after realizing you were a cruel and stupid tyrant.”

“No. You’re not Morgana. You’re still enchanted,” Uther said, heartbroken. His expression darkened and he looked to Balinor and Merlin. “Release her from your spell! I should have killed you on the spot years ago, Balinor, and this never would have happened! You wouldn’t have found that damn whore—“

His rant was cut off by his screams. Balinor was sneering, his eyes glowing. The cuffs around Uther’s wrists were a bright, hot red. The man fell to his knees. Morgana tilted her head, letting the Dragonlord have his fun.

Uther was panting by the time Balinor finally released his spell. The Dragonlord looked quite smug about what he had done. Morgana offered him a smile before stepping forward again, lowering herself to Uther’s level.

“I hope that will teach you not to speak out of turn, Uther,” she said. 

Uther looked up at her, his eyes full of sadness and betrayal. Even if he was convinced Morgana was under some kind of spell, this still hurt.

“Do you really hate me so much?” he asked.

“You cannot begin to know how much I hate you,” Morgana sneered, slapping him. 

She stood up, going to open the box. A snake hissed as it sat up. Morgana smiled at it, holding the creature and letting it slither through her fingers.

“This little darling is a nathair. It is harmless unless one persuades it to attack. You will feel pain beyond what you could ever imagine. It’s fitting for someone like you. Merlin, would you like to do the honours?” she said, holding out the snake for Merlin to take. 

Merlin grinned, gladly taking it. He let the snake get used to him by slithering through his fingers, just as it had done with Morgana. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said. 

Merlin stepped towards Uther, lowering himself so the snake could reach him.

“This is for my mother,” he said. “Unmicel snaca, suge þa soþan...swilcnesse”

The snake shot forward, clamping down on Uther’s neck. Uther’s eyes widened and he began to scream once more. The snake let go, but quickly began to bite him over and over. Once Merlin was satisfied, he stepped back, gently petting the snake.

“Very good,” he said, leaning close so the creature could hear him over Uther’s screams. The snake seemed to understand him, as it looked to him then curled up in his hands. 

Morgana came to his side, holding out the box. Merlin gently placed the creature in it, making sure it was comfortable before closing the lid. He wrapped an arm around Morgana’s waist, giving her a kiss. Today really was turning out to be a perfect day. 

Uther’s screams only died down when the man collapsed. Balinor frowned, stepping forward and nudging the limp man with his foot. Uther was clearly breathing, so he wasn’t dead yet. He was just passed out.

“Hm. Not as tough as he would have one believe,” Balinor scoffed.

“Of course not. He is weak and pathetic,” Morgana said. She handed the nathair’s box to Merlin before she went for the larger chest, opening it. When she picked something up, Merlin and Balinor covered their ears at the shriek that echoed through the dungeons.

“Mandrake roots. I had them prepared especially for Uther. We can attach them to the ceiling. Not only will he die tomorrow, he will die as a madman. His suffering will only end when the flames consume him,” she explained. 

Merlin grinned. He knew about mandrake roots and what they could do. Him and his father gladly helped Morgana tie them up. It would be a joy to see Uther in the morning. When their task was complete, they left the cell and locked the door, leaving Uther to his fate.

\---

Balinor went off to his own chambers while Merlin and Morgana went to theirs.

The moment Merlin closed the doors, he went up to Morgana and gave her a kiss. A hand trailed down her back, stopping on her ass as he gave it a squeeze.

“You were brilliant. I think this calls for another celebration,” he said.

Morgana smirked, letting Merlin lead her towards the bed.

\---

The next morning was exciting. Morgana and Merlin were eager to get out of bed for once. Today, Uther Pendragon would burn.

Breakfast was a celebration. Even Balinor and Morgause appeared to be in high spirits, smiling as they joined in on the conversation. Uther would be executed after they finished breakfast. There was talk of bringing Arthur to the execution, but they all decided against it. They wanted Arthur to be on their side. Making him watch his father burn would not be a good way to go about this. They would get Uther out of the way, then work on turning Arthur.

\---

The time finally came. Morgana stood at the front of the balcony with Merlin beside her. Balinor and Morgause stood behind them

Uther was brought out and led to the pyre. He was shackled, though it was clear to anyone the man wouldn’t be fighting back. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide with fear as they darted around, as if he was seeing something no one else could. Morgana glanced at Merlin and smirked. Her little plan seemed to have worked.

Once Uther was tied to the pyre, Morgana chose to address the crowd.

“Good people of Camelot, before you is Uther Pendragon. He is charged with multiple crimes against his people, both magical and non-magical. His first crime was the murder of his wife, using magic to create a son. To hide his guilt he began to slaughter magic kind.

“He killed men, women, and children for the gifts they were born with. Even if you were using your gifts to heal the sick and wounded, you would be executed. Those without magic were persecuted as well. I have personally witnessed many being executed for merely coming in contact with someone with magic. No one was safe under Uther Pendragon’s reign.

“As Uther Pendragon’s first born, I am rightful heir to the throne. My first act as Queen was to lift the ban on magic. My second act is to rid us of the true evil of this land. Uther Pendragon will die by fire, just as so many innocent men, women, and children did before him. Not only that, one of his victims will light the pyre himself,” Morgana said. When she finished her speech, she moved so Balinor could step forward.

Balinor looked to the sky, grinning before his booming voice echoed through the courtyard. “Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!”

None of the people knew what to expect, but they gasped and screamed as Kilgharrah flew overhead and landed on one of the towers. He looked over the crowd, his gold eyes resting on Uther. He smiled before turning to look at Balinor.

“The Great Dragon Kilgharrah was imprisoned by Uther for twenty-one years. Uther convinced Balinor to call the mighty beast to Camelot, claiming he wished to make peace with him. Instead, Uther betrayed them both. While Balinor managed to escape, Kilgharrah was chained below the castle. I feel there is no better end for Uther than a pyre lit by his prisoner,” Morgana announced. 

“Is this an agreeable arrangement, my friend?” Balinor said to the dragon. 

“It is very agreeable. I thank you, Queen Morgana,” Kilgharrah said. 

Morgana nodded, then gestured to Uther. 

“You may begin.”

Kilgharrah rarely listened to anyone. Even Balinor had to resort to using his power to get the dragon to listen to him. However, this time was different. This time, he was more than willing to obey. He let out a steady stream of fire, lighting Uther’s pyre.

While the people in the courtyard watched in horror as their King began to scream in agony, those on the balcony were watching with glee. Uther deserved every moment of his suffering.

 

Time passed, and Uther was soon dead and gone. The people cried for their King, but for a young couple watching on the balcony, it was the start of a brand new era.


End file.
